


No Mortal Can Compete

by redwithbedhead



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwithbedhead/pseuds/redwithbedhead
Summary: Angela Weber is concerned about Forks, Washington. People in the surrounding towns have been disappearing or showing up with their throats torn out. Animal sightings have been reported up through Canada. The entire energy of Forks has begun to get frantic and fearful as several kids from the high school disappear at once and a curfew is put into place. Something is wrong in her home, and it’s up to Angela to figure out what’s happening.





	No Mortal Can Compete

She isn’t the only visitor to frequent his little plot, far from it actually, it isn’t odd to see Charlie visiting at least once a week to clean it off and talk a bit to his son. Or to see Jessica dropping off a flower or two after visiting her mom. Or to occasionally see a giant of a boy leaving the graveyard as she pulls into it, his face darkened with sadness and, curiously, anger. 

Nah, Beau Swan may be dead but he definitely hasn’t been forgotten.

It’s been about five years now, Angela thinks. Five years since her best friend went from a glowing newlywed to a pale corpse within a matter of weeks, five years since their friend group was a group, five years since the Cullens abandoned Forks for brighter places. It still feels like the same, old, frozen in the late 90s or early 2000s Forks most of the time. Only in the past few months has it gotten odd again, but really, could a string of disappearances truly be considered odd? Angela knows well enough that even small towns aren’t immune to the troubles more prevalent in Seattle or Port Angeles, even if the impact is bigger here. 

She jumps slightly as her phone buzzes, drawing her out of her thoughts. Pulling it out, her eyes skim over her mom’s message. 

> _momma bear:_ where are you? your location turned off

Angela sighs, turning off her car before typing back a response. 

> _angela:_ I’m at the library. Will be home soon and will fix find my phone when I get there. 

She can’t fault her mom for worrying. After all, the latest disappearance was only a few weeks ago and it was pretty close to their town again. Still, she doesn’t like that her mom’s started tracking her phone again. Or that she has to lie about being in a public place when she’s visiting Beau’s grave. 

She only gets a couple steps away from the car when her phone goes off again. 

> _momma bear:_ hurry. the police aren’t messing around with this curfew and neither am i. i will beep your phone once a minute every minute you’re out past 8. 

She doesn’t respond that time, she just pockets her phone and sets toward Beau, ignoring the timer counting down to the new town curfew. 

So, yeah. Minus a couple gaping holes in the lives of the residents, the new curfew, and the sense of total fear engulfing the parents of the town, Forks was the same as when Beau was there with her.


End file.
